Better To Just Bite The Pillow
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Tribe Dissolution At the reward challenge, it was revealed that the two tribes would be dissolved into two tribes: Viracocha and Urcaguary. Contestants drew buffs randomly to determine their new tribe designation. Ally, Bryce, Drew C, Drew H, Eva, & Zach. Benj, Jakey, Jordan, Louise, Nicholas, & Tobi. Challenges Reward Reward Challenge: TROLOLOL. Castaways were tasked with playing the endurance game: TROLOLOL. In threads, castaways were responsible for spamming the most posts possible while alternating turns. The tribe with the most points would win reward. Winners: Immunity Immunity Challenge: Entanglement. Castaways were tasked with playing the classic puzzle game Entanglement, wherein individuals must best entangle a thread to maximize their score. The tribe with the most points would win immunity. Winners: Summary After the double tribal council, the three tribes attended the next challenge to discover an anticipated tribe dissolution. Ally, Bryce, Drew C, Drew H, Eva, and Zach were swapped onto new Viracocha while Benj, Jakey, Jordan, Louise, Nicholas, and Tobi were swapped onto new Urcaguary. On new Viracocha, which featured an even split by original tribal lines, it was quickly observed that the tribe dynamic was highly convoluted due to the nature of new relationships forming in the swap. Ally and Bryce shared a strong connection due to original tribe lines, while Bryce and Eva alongside Ally and Drew C formed strong relationships in the swap. Drew C, however, was quickly stigmatized due to his lackluster social game, causing a Supay 1.0 & Supay 2.0 coalition to target him if they lost an immunity challenge. Meanwhile, on new Urcaguary, the division in the previous tribal council became intensified as the two sides began to pull in members from their original tribes. Benj swiftly rallied with Jakey over a desire to avenge Callum. Tobi, who would be with Jakey and Benj by tribal lines, and Nicholas, who would be with Jordan and Louise by tribal lines, were quickly identified as the swings in a 3-3 gridlock and both sides began to attempt to flip the third person in the other side’s trio. At both the reward and immunity challenges, Viracocha managed to pull off back-to-back victories, continuing Urcaguary’s losing streak. At Urcaguary’s camp, both sides continued to attempt to flip another member to their tribe. The strength of Tobi and Benj’s bond, coupled with Jakey’s status as a shield, caused the former to cement his position with the original Viracocha members. Meanwhile, Nicholas began to contemplate flipping on his original tribe or going to rocks. The snake-like connotations of Jakey’s gameplay on Urcaguary concerned him; however, voting with the original Supay members would be tethering himself to an already fractured tribe and isolating potential allies in the Viracocha camp. At tribal council, Nicholas decided to side with the original Viracocha members, causing Jordan to be voted out 4-2, with Louise and Jordan casting their votes for Jakey. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Nicholas. External Links *Day 15 - Announcement *Day 16 - Reward *Day 16 - Reward Results *Day 17 - Immunity *Day 17 - Immunity Results *Day 18 - Tribal Council 6: Urcaguary *Day 18 - Tribal Council 6: Urcaguary Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes